MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk08/IST7.OVR
InfoStar+ - Lesson 7 file. Strings 0x181-0x198 Waits ON (Y) or OFF (N)? 0x1D5-0x1F7 * 0x1FD-0x220 * * 0x226-0x24A * * 0x250-0x275 * * 0x27B-0x2A1 * * 0x2A7-0x2CE * * 0x2D4-0x30C * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x312-0x349 Program name. * InfoStar+ Tutor ™ * 0x34F-0x384 * * 0x38A-0x3BD Program description. * Your on-screen tutorial * 0x3C3-0x3F4 See above. * for the InfoStar+ program * 0x3FA-0x429 * * 0x42F-0x45C Lesson number. * LESSON 7 * 0x462-0x490 * * * 0x496-0x4C5 * * * * 0x4CB-0x4FB * * * * 0x501-0x532 * * * * 0x538-0x56A * * 0x570-0x5A1 Release and product ID. Release 1.60, ID # 471653KQ-002 0x5A7-0x5E4 Copyright. Copyright © 1984, MicroPro International Corporation. 0x5EA-0x616 All rights reserved. 0xA9E-0xAA4 RETURN 0xAA7-0xAB8 to continue or 0xABB-0xABD ESC 0xAC0-0xAC9 to exit 0xAD6-0xAFA You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xC29 * 0xC36-0xC3B \ /\ 0xC48-0xC4F < ** > 0xC5C-0xC62 \/\/ 0xCCE-0xCD8 Next Record 0xCE2-0xD04 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xD0A-0xD18 ^N=next record 0xD20-0xD2D ^N=next record 0xD9C-0xDA6 Next Record 0xDAC-0xDB9 ^N=next record 0xDC6-0xDD8 appropriate command 0xDE2-0xE04 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xE0A-0xE18 ^N=next record 0xE20-0xE2D ^N=next record 0xE9C-0xEAE appropriate command 0xEB4-0xEC1 ^N=next record 0xED4-0xEF6 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0xEFC-0xF0C RETURN=next item 0xF14-0xF23 RETURN=next item 0xF96-0xFA5 RETURN=next item 0xFB2-0xFB7 RETURN 0xFC9-0xFCE RETURN 0xFE1-0xFE6 RETURN 0xFED-0xFF8 Press RETURN 0x1016-0x101B RETURN 0x1056-0x106F Press a digit--0 through 9 0x107F-0x1088 Digits 0-9. 0123456789 0x13B1-0x13CA INVENTORY TRANSACTION FORM 0x13D1-0x13EE Item Name: Hammer_____________ 0x13F4-0x1405 Item Number: 001__ 0x140B-0x141E Stock on Hand: 100__ 0x148E-0x14A2 NEW STOCK FILE 0x14B2-0x14C6 (TRANSACTION) 0x1512-0x1519 HAMMER 0x153A-0x1541 001 0x1596-0x159D ?? 0x166B-0x168A MASTER INVENTORY FILE 0x16FA-0x16FF HAMMER 0x170C-0x1711 SAW 0x171E-0x1723 WRENCH 0x173D-0x1742 001 0x174F-0x1754 002 0x1761-0x1766 004 0x17DB-0x17E0 100 0x17ED-0x17F2 25 0x17FF-0x1804 40 0x18F0-0x190D INVENTORY REPORT 0x191E-0x193B ITEM ITEM 0x1951-0x1970 NUMBER NAME OLD NEW UPDATE 0x1AAB-0x1AF9 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x1AFF-0x1B49 CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item 0x1B50-0x1B9C OTHER: ^A=previous file ^F=next file ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x1BA3-0x1BED ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^T=top of page ^J=more help 0x1BF4-0x1C42 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x1C4F-0x1C5B SCAN MODE (D) 0x1C61-0x1CAC CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x1CB3-0x1CDD ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x1CE4-0x1D2B FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^Y=remove record from file 0x1D32-0x1D7E OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x1D85-0x1DCF END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^N=next record ^P=prev record ^E=exit mode 0x1DD6-0x1E23 ______________________________________________________________________________ 0x1E33-0x1E55 Enter character to select new mode: 0x1E5C-0x1EA7 A = ADD new records K = select records by KEY E = Exit current form 0x1EAE-0x1EE2 B = select Batch file D = SCAN in Data file order 0x1EE9-0x1F27 V = Verify batch file I = SCAN in Index order J = Help 0x1F2E-0x1F78 F = File maintenance S = edit Scan mask SPACE = current mode 0x1F88-0x1F8B LIN= 0x1F9F-0x1FA3 COL= 0x1FB8-0x1FBC COL= 0x1FC7-0x1FCB COL= 0x200B-0x2019 HELP SCREEN 3 0x2020-0x206B CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x2072-0x20B6 ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x20BD-0x210A FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x2111-0x215D INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x2164-0x21B2 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^O=toggle ^ char 0x21B9-0x2201 . . . . . . . . . 0x23C0-0x23E9 IIIIIIII SSSSSSS 0x23EF-0x2418 II SS SS 0x241E-0x2466 II NN NN FFFFF OOOO SS TTTTTT AAAA RRRRR ++ 0x246C-0x24B4 II NN NN FF OO OO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x24BA-0x2504 II NNN NN FFFF OO OO SS TT AAAAAA RRRRR ++++++ 0x250A-0x2553 II NN NNN FF OO OO SS SS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x2559-0x25A1 IIIIIIII NN NN FF OOOO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ InfoStar+ [0x2646-0x2653 Data Base 0x2662-0x266F Management 0x26F6-0x2703 Create Forms 0x2787-0x2793 Define Fields 0x2823-0x2830 Create Records 0x28D4-0x28E3 Store Data 0x2977-0x2984 Retrieve Data 0x2A23-0x2A2F Update Files 0x2AB2-0x2ABF Sort Data 0x2B46-0x2B54 Summarize Data 0x2BF1-0x2BFE Write Reports 0x2C54-0x2C89 Please type your first name: __________ Press RETURN. 0x2DB1-0x2DB4 Hi, 0x2DB8-0x2DD8 . You're about to explore one of 0x2DEC-0x2E25 InfoStar+'s greatest capabilities: Transaction Updating. 0x2E36-0x2E6F You'll learn how InfoStar+ can do the record keeping that 0x2E80-0x2EB9 used to take you hours. 0x2F92-0x2F94 /\ 0x2F9A-0x2F9F < ** > 0x2FA5-0x2FA9 \/\/ 0x2FB0-0x2FCC Lesson 7 covers these topics: 0x3067-0x308C 1 Introducing Transaction Updating 0x30A0-0x30C5 2 Looking at forms and records 0x30D9-0x30FE in DATASTAR 0x3112-0x3137 3 Describing files in REDIT 0x314B-0x3170 4 Defining fields in REDIT 0x3184-0x31A9 5 Running the updated report 0x323F-0x327A Would you like to hear a "BEEP" if you make a mistake? (Y/N) 0x328B-0x3290 Y 0x3293-0x329E for BEEP ON; 0x32A1-0x32A3 N 0x32A6-0x32B1 for BEEP OFF 0x32BC-0x32C6 Y or N only 0x33CA-0x33EA Where would you like to begin? ( 0x33ED 1 0x33F0 / 0x33F3 2 0x33F6 / 0x33F9 3 0x33FC / 0x33FF 4 0x3402 / 0x3405 5 0x3408 ) 0x3412-0x3427 Press 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 0x3473-0x34B7 With InfoStar+ you can automatically update records as a part of your 0x34BD-0x3504 regular transaction processing. As you print a report showing inventory 0x350A-0x354E updates, for example, you can also update your master inventory file. 0x356B-0x3570 Type a 0x3573-0x3583 two-digit number 0x3586-0x3593 ; press RETURN 0x35B7-0x35C6 two-digit number 0x3614-0x3628 001 HAMMER 0x36D9-0x36DD Press 0x36E0-0x36E2 Y 0x36E5-0x36F2 for another or 0x36F5-0x36F7 N 0x36FA-0x3701 to go on 0x370A-0x3715 Press Y or N 0x376E-0x3773 Type a 0x3776-0x3786 two-digit number 0x3789-0x3796 ; press RETURN 0x379E-0x37A3 WRENCH 0x37E1-0x37F7 two-digit number; press 0x37FA-0x3800 RETURN 0x3841-0x3855 004 WRENCH 0x379A-0x39A0 We'll start in DATASTAR where I'll 0x39B0-0x39D6 show you the forms and records I 0x39E6-0x3A0C prepared as examples. Then on to 0x3A1C-0x3A42 REDIT where you'll learn the details 0x3A52-0x3A78 of Transaction Updating. 0x3B10-0x3B14 /\ 0x3B20-0x3B25 < ** > 0x3B2B-0x3B31 \/\/ 0x3B37-0x3B48 Let's get started. 0x3B6D-0x3B92 Type DATASTAR MASTER then press RETURN 0x3BC0-0x3BCE DATASTAR MASTER 0x3C20-0x3C27 Program name. DATASTAR 0x3C2D-0x3C45 Copyright. Copyright © 1978, 1984 0x3C4C-0x3C6D Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x3C73-0x3C85 All rights reserved 0x3C8B-0x3C96 Release. Release 1.6X 0x3C9C-0x3CAC Product ID. ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x3CC4-0x3CD6 current form=MASTER 0x3CF5-0x3CFA Hammer 0x3CFD-0x3D03 _______ 0x3D09-0x3D0B 001 0x3D13-0x3D15 100 0x3D18-0x3D19 __ 0x3D21-0x3D6B Here's the MASTER form which contains the current number of items in stock. 0x3D71-0x3DBB I gave each field a name using FORMGEN and assigned Item Number as the Key. 0x3DC2-0x3DFF I skipped ahead to DATA SCAN MODE with the first record on the 0x3E05-0x3E32 screen. Take a look at the remaining records. 0x3E61-0x3E69 Press the 0x3E6C-0x3E78 next record 0x3E7B-0x3E81 command 0x3E96-0x3E98 Saw 0x3E9B-0x3EA4 __________ 0x3EAA-0x3EAC 002 0x3EB4-0x3EB5 25 0x3EB8-0x3EBA ___ 0x3ECE-0x3ED8 Screwdriver 0x3EDB-0x3EDC __ 0x3EE2-0x3EE4 003 0x3EEC-0x3EED 50 0x3EF0-0x3EF2 ___ 0x3F06-0x3F0B Wrench 0x3F0E-0x3F14 _______ 0x3F1A-0x3F1C 004 0x3F24-0x2F25 40 0x3F28-0x3F2A ___ 0x3F3E-0x3F44 Nailgun 0x3F47-0x3F4C ______ 0x3F52-0x3F54 005 0x3F5C-0x3F5D 15 0x3F60-0x3F62 ___ 0x3F76-0x3F7B Pliers 0x3F7E-0x3F84 _______ 0x3F8A-0x3F8C 006 0x3F94-0x3F95 30 0x3F98-0x3F9A ___ 0x3FBA-0x3FC5 End of file. 0x3FCC-0x3FFC Press ESC key to continue scan at file beginning: 0x400F-0x401B _____________ 0x401F-0x4023 _____ 0x4027-0x402B _____ 0x4045-0x4062 That's it--six records in all. 0x4094-0x409C Press the 0x409F-0x40AE appropriate key 0x40B7-0x40CA Press the ESCape key 0x441D-0x4129 Hammer_______ 0x412D-0x412F 001 0x4133-0x4137 100__ 0x413F-0x4172 At this point, you're ready to exit. But first I'll 0x4178-0x41A2 show you the transaction form I've created. 0x421A-0x4221 TRANSACT 0x4227-0x4240 ITEMS RECEIVED 0x4247-0x4256 Item Name: 0x4259-0x425E Hammer 0x4261-0x427D _____________ Item Number: 0x4280-0x4282 001 0x4285-0x4292 __ New Stock 0x4295-0x4296 15 0x4299-0x429B ___ 0x42AA-0x42E2 This transaction form, TRANSACT, is similar to the MASTER 0x42E8-0x431B form but shows you the amount of NEW stock received. 0x4328-0x4360 I named each field in FORMGEN and assigned Item Number as 0x4366-0x43A0 the Key Field. Go ahead and scan the records I've entered. 0x43AD-0x43B5 Press the 0x43B8-0x43CD appropriate command 0x43DF-0x43E1 Saw 0x43E4-0x43EB ________ 0x43F1-0x43F3 002 0x43FB-0x43FC 10 0x43FF-0x4401 ___ 0x4415-0x441A Pliers 0x441D-0x4421 _____ 0x4427-0x4429 006 0x4431-0x4432 25 0x4435-0x4437 ___ 0x444B-0x4450 Wrench 0x4453-0x4457 _____ 0x445D-0x445F 004 0x4467-0x4468 20 0x446B-0x446D ___ 0x448D-0x4498 End of file. 0x449F-0x44CF Press ESC key to continue scan at file beginning: 0x44E6-0x44F0 ___________ 0x44F4-0x44F8 _____ 0x44FC-0x4500 _____ 0x451B-0x4542 That's it. Four records this time. (We 0x4548-0x456B haven't received any new nailguns or 0x4571-0x4585 screwdrivers lately.) 0x45B7-0x45BF Press the 0x45C2-0x45D1 appropriate key 0x45DA-0x45ED Press the ESCape key 0x4640-0x464A Hammer_____ 0x464E-0x4650 001 0x4654-0x4655 15 0x465D-0x4699 Now you've seen the preparation necessary for transaction 0x46A0-0x46DD updating. You have a master file that you keep up-to-date 0x46E4-0x4710 with information from a transaction file. 0x47B2-0x47C2 MASTER FILE 0x47D5-0x47E5 TRANSACT FILE 0x47FD-0x480D STOCK ON HAND 0x4820-0x4830 NEW STOCK 0x48F5-0x48FD Press the 0x4900-0x490A Exit Mode 0x490D-0x4913 command 0x491F-0x4941 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x4948-0x4953 ^E=exit mode 0x49D5-0x49E0 ^E=exit mode 0x4A0C-0x4A26 You're ready to exit so ... 0x4A4F-0x4A57 Press the 0x4A5A-0x4A6D appropriate command 0x4A78-0x4A9A Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x4AA0-0x4AB5 E = Exit current form 0x4ABD-0x4AD1 E = Exit current form 0x4B22-0x4B6A The next stop is REDIT, where you'll create a set of instructions telling 0x4B70-0x4BBA REPORT how to use both files to produce a report called UPDATE. (Normally, 0x4BC0-0x4C0B at this point it's a good idea to backup your MASTER.DTA file. You can call 0x4C11-0x4C5A the copy MASTER.OLD. After successful updating, you can delete the backup 0x4C60-0x4C65 file.) 0x4DA6-0x4DB1 TRANSACT.DTA file. TRANSACT.DTA 0x4DBF-0x4DC9 REPORT 0x4DD7-0x4DE0 MASTER.DTA file. MASTER.DTA 0x4E15-0x4E1F PROGRAM 0x4E52-0x4E5D HAMMER 0x4EAA-0x4EB3 HAMMER 0x4ED1-0x4EDC 001 0x4EFE-0x4F07 001 0x5018-0x5020 UPDATE 0x5031-0x5039 REPORT 0x504D-0x5097 . . . . . . 0x506D-0x508F Type REDIT UPDATE then press RETURN 0x50BB-0x50C6 REDIT UPDATE 0x510F-0x5113 Program name. REDIT 0x5119-0x5131 Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 0x5138-0x5159 Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x515F-0x5171 All rights reserved 0x5178-0x5183 Release 1.6X 0x5189-0x5199 ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x51B2-0x51CA UPDATE LIN=001 CHR=001 0x51D0-0x51DC HELP SCREEN 4 0x51E2-0x522F This is a two-part program that is used to create a report specification file. 0x5236-0x5283 The first part of this program consists of a series of questions about the 0x528A-0x52D7 data files used in the report. The answers to these questions will be stored 0x52DE-0x532B in the report specification file, and used later when the report is produced. 0x5332-0x537C You may type ^J at any question for additional information about that item. 0x53B1-0x53E2 This section of HELP SCREEN 4 provides information 0x53E8-0x5416 about the REDIT program. When you're ready ... 0x542F-0x5433 Press 0x5436-0x5439 ^J 0x543C-0x5449 to rotate help 0x5453-0x545A Press ^J 0x5481-0x5486 UPDATE 0x548C-0x54CB < < F I L E D E S C R I P T I O N > > HELP SCREEN F 0x54DF-0x5515 This part of the program defines file usage. 0x551B-0x5549 (^J = more help at any item) 0x554F-0x558C Enter the number of the next file to define or review: 0x5594-0x55AC 001 0x55AF-0x55B7 /________ 0x55D1-0x5618 You begin describing the files here. Start with TRANSACT as file number 0x561E-0x5668 001. (Since you've been through these prompts in another lesson, I'll stop 0x566E-0x56A5 to explain only those relating to Transaction Updating.) 0x56BD-0x56C5 Press the 0x56C8-0x56D2 Next Item 0x56D5-0x56DB command 0x56FD-0x5700 001/ 0x5703-0x570A ________ 0x5713-0x5750 Enter the name of the associated definition file: 0x578F-0x579B Type TRANSACT 0x57C7-0x57CE TRANSACT 0x57E7-0x57EE TRANSACT 0x57FE-0x583C On which disk drive is the definition file located? (-/A/B...) 0x5864-0x589F Choose REDIT's standard answer here, the current disk drive. 0x58CA-0x58D2 Press the 0x58D5-0x58E4 appropriate key 0x5910-0x594E Is the file going to be used for Input or Output? (I/O) 0x5970-0x59B6 TRANSACT will be an input file. Information will be read from TRANSACT 0x598D-0x59CC into the report. 0x5A64-0x5A74 TRANSACT FILE 0x5A8F-0x5A9D REPORT 0x5AAE-0x5ABE ITEM NEW 0x5ADC-0x5AE7 NEW 0x5AFD-0x5BDD Hammer 15 0x5B46-0x5B56 Hammer 15 0x5B90-0x5BCE Access datafile in Sequence or as Reference file? (S/R) 0x5C02-0x5C49 You want REPORT to access every record in the TRANSACT file in sequence. 0x5C61-0x5C69 Press the 0x5C6C-0x5C7B appropriate key 0x5CAD-0x5CEB Should the file be read in index order? (Y/N) 0x5CEE N 0x5D19-0x5D65 The standard (default) answers to the remaining prompts are appropriate for 0x5D6B-0x5D8B TRANSACT. Take a look at them. 0x5DCB-0x5DCF Press 0x5DD2-0x5DD8 RETURN 0x5E04-0x5E42 How large should the disk buffer be? 0x5E45-0x5E47 001 0x5E82-0x5E84 001 0x5E8E-0x5ECC Will the file include more than one volume? (Y/N) 0x5ECF N 0x5F0B N 0x5F15-0x5F53 Will the datafile name(s) be entered at run time? (Y/N) 0x5F56 N 0x5F71 N 0x5FCA-0x5FE4 Enter the datafile name(s): 0x5FEA-0x6004 Disk drive: (?/-/A/B...) 0x6047-0x604B Press 0x604E-0x6054 RETURN 0x6080-0x6089 File name: 0x608C-0x6094 TRANSACT 0x60AE-0x60B6 TRANSACT. 0x60E1-0x60F4 Change disks? (Y/N) 0x60F7 N 0x6111 N 0x611B-0x6146 Enter the condition(s) for record inclusion: 0x6150-0x6159 INCLUDE IF 0x6181-0x61B7 This part of the program defines file usage. 0x61BE-0x61EC (^J = more help at any item) 0x61F3-0x6230 Enter the number of the next file to define or review: 0x6256-0x6258 002 0x625B-0x6263 /________ 0x6290-0x62CB Time to tell REDIT about the second definition file--MASTER. 0x62EA-0x62EE Press 0x62F1-0x62F7 RETURN 0x6321-0x6351 Enter the name of the associated definition file: 0x635A-0x635D 002/ 0x6360-0x6367 ________ 0x6373-0x638F Type MASTER then press RETURN 0x63BC-0x63C1 MASTER 0x6405-0x640C MASTER__ 0x641D-0x645B On which disk drive is the definition file located? (-/A/B...) 0x64A6-0x64B4 Choose REDIT's 0x64B7-0x64C5 standard answer 0x64F2-0x6530 Is the file going to be used for Input or Output? (I/O) 0x6551-0x656D MASTER is also an input file. 0x65FC-0x660C MASTER FILE 0x6627-0x6635 REPORT 0x6646-0x6656 ITEM OLD 0x6674-0x667F OLD 0x6695-0x66A5 Hammer 100 0x66DE-0x66EE Hammer 100 0x6726-0x6763 Access datafile in Sequence or as Reference file? (S/R) 0x678B-0x67D3 You'll need only those records from the master inventory file that are to 0x67DA-0x6819 be updated. So tell REDIT to access MASTER as a reference file. 0x6858-0x685D Press 0x6860 R 0x6863-0x6875 for Reference file 0x687F-0x6885 Press R 0x68A1 R 0x68D8-0x6916 Will the datafile name(s) be entered at run time? (Y/N) 0x6919 N 0x693D-0x6978 The rest of the default (standard) answers supplied 0x697F-0x69B1 by REDIT are correct for this application. 0x6A0E-0x6A13 UPDATE 0x6A5E-0x6AA3 Here's the layout screen. It's blank! You need to draw and label the 0x6AA9-0x6AE3 report fields and then define them. Let's take a shortcut. 0x6B49-0x6B72 6 CHR=003 NUM=001 LEN=005 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x6B87-0x6B96 Inventory Report 0x6BA9-0x6BB8 Item Number 0x6BBB-0x6BF0 Item Name Old Stock New Stock Update 0x6C07-0x6C14 _____ 0x6C17-0x6C4B ___________________ _____ _____ _____ 0x6C72-0x6CB9 I drew the report fields for you! Take a look at the codes in the print 0x6CBF-0x6D03 control column. Remember, a line with "P" prints once per page and a 0x6D09-0x6D55 line with a space always prints. Everything's set but the field definitions. 0x6D8C-0x6D94 Press the 0x6D97-0x6DA4 Define Field 0x6DA7-0x6DAD command 0x6DBA-0x6DDC Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x6DE2-0x6DF1 ^R=define field 0x6DF9-0x6E07 ^R=define field 0x6E76-0x6E84 ^R=define field 0x6EA8-0x6EB6 ^Q=locate field 0x6EC0-0x6EC4 field 0x6ECC-0x6ED0 field 0x6ED8-0x6EE5 P Item Number 0x6EE8-0x6F20 Item Name Old Stock New Stock Update 0x6F35-0x6F39 _____ 0x6F3C-0x6F79 ___________________ _____ _____ _____ 0x6F81-0x6FD0 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x6FD6-0x7023 < < F I E L D D E F I N I T I O N > > press ^J for help on any item 0x7030-0x7056 Field number/name: 0x7059-0x705B 001 0x706E-0x70B8 REDIT has no information about the report fields. During field definition, 0x70BF-0x7106 you'll tell REDIT where to find the report data and where to place it on 0x710D-0x713B the report. Start with field 001, ITEM NUMBER. 0x7182-0x7186 Press 0x7189-0x718F RETURN 0x71B1-0x71B3 001 0x71BE-0x71DF Type ITEM NUMBER then press RETURN 0x7209-0x7213 ITEM NUMBER 0x7257-0x7261 ITEM NUMBER 0x7283-0x72AD Equivalent to field: / 0x72C8-0x730B You're familiar with these prompts. Go ahead and look through them. 0x731E-0x7323 Press 0x7326-0x732D RETURN 0x7330-0x7344 RETURN to leave as is 0x7350-0x7372 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x7378-0x7388 RETURN=next item 0x7390-0x739F RETURN=next item 0x740E-0x741D RETURN=next item 0x7425-0x742B RETURN 0x742E-0x7433 RETURN 0x743E-0x7460 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x7466-0x7476 RETURN=next item 0x747E-0x748D RETURN=next item 0x74FC-0x750B RETURN=next item 0x7513-0x7519 RETURN 0x751C-0x7521 RETURN 0x752C-0x7556 Copy attributes of field: / 0x7562-0x7584 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x758A-0x759A RETURN=next item 0x75A2-0x75B1 RETURN=next item 0x7620-0x762F RETURN=next item 0x7637-0x763D RETURN 0x7640-0x7645 RETURN 0x7650-0x7672 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x7678-0x7688 RETURN=next item 0x7690-0x769F RETURN=next item 0x770E-0x771D RETURN=next item 0x7725-0x772B RETURN 0x772E-0x7733 RETURN 0x773E-0x7764 Field source: (File/Calc/Input) 0x77A0-0x77A8 Press 0x77AB-0x77B2 RETURN 0x77B5-0x77C2 to accept File 0x77CE-0x77F0 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x77F6-0x7806 RETURN=next item 0x780E-0x781D RETURN=next item 0x788C-0x789B RETURN=next item 0x78B4-0x78E5 File number/name: ???/________ 0x78ED-0x7934 REDIT is asking where to find Item Number. Tell REDIT that TRANSACT has 0x793A-0x7958 the Item Number for the report. 0x799A-0x79A1 Type 001 0x79CD-0x79CF 001 0x79E8-0x79EB 001/ 0x79EE-0x79F5 TRANSACT 0x7A09-0x7A0D Press 0x7A10-0x7A16 RETURN 0x7A38-0x7A3F TRANSACT 0x7A50-0x7A79 Field number/name: ???/ 0x7A82-0x7ACA Item Number is field 002 in the TRANSACT file. (When you work with large 0x7AD1-0x7B14 files, keep FORMGEN's ^W printout of the forms handy for reference.) 0x7B56-0x7B5D Type 002 0x7B89-0x7B8B 002 0x7BA4-0x7BA7 002/ 0x7BAA-0x7BB4 ITEM NUMBER 0x7BC9-0x7BCD Press 0x7BD0-0x7BD6 RETURN 0x7BF8-0x7C02 ITEM NUMBER 0x7C12-0x7C25 Enter pad character: 0x7C2E-0x7C75 That's all the information REDIT needs about the Item Number field. 0x7CB3-0x7CBB Press the 0x7CBE-0x7CC9 Next Field 0x7CCC-0x7CD2 command 0x7CDE-0x7D00 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x7D06-0x7D13 ^F=next field 0x7D1B-0x7D27 ^F=next field 0x7D96-0x7DA2 ^F=next field 0x7DB2-0x7DDB 6 CHR=017 NUM=002 LEN=019 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x7DE3-0x7DED Item Number 0x7DF1-0x7DF5 _____ 0x7DFD-0x7E05 Item Name 0x7E09-0x7E1B ___________________ 0x7E23-0x7E2F 2/ITEM NAME 0x7E35-0x7E40 ???/________ 0x7E55-0x7EA3 Here's the Item Name field. I've skipped ahead to the File number/name prompt. 0x7EAA-0x7EEA Take item names from the MASTER file, your master inventory file. 0x7F2C-0x7F33 Type 002 0x7F7A-0x7F7D 002/ 0x7F80-0x7F80 MASTER__ 0x7F9B-0x7F9F Press 0x7FA2-0x7FA8 RETURN 0x7FCA-0x7FD1 MASTER__ 0x7FE2-0x800B Field number/name: ???/ 0x8014-0x8053 REDIT needs to know which field ITEM NAME is in the MASTER file. 0x809B-0x80A3 Type 001 0x80E9-0x80EC 001/ 0x80EF-0x80F7 ITEM NAME 0x810B-0x810F Press 0x8112-0x8118 RETURN 0x813A-0x8142 ITEM NAME 0x8153-0x817C Index field number/name ???/ 0x8185-0x81D0 Item Number is the Index (or Key) field that you chose in FORMGEN--the field 0x81D6-0x821E on this report that guides REPORT to the right record in the MASTER file. 0x8260-0x8267 Type 001 0x8293-0x8295 001 0x82AE-0x82B1 001/ 0x82B4-0x82BE ITEM NUMBER 0x82D2-0x82D6 Press 0x82D9-0x82DF RETURN 0x8301-0x830B ITEM NUMBER 0x831B-0x832E Enter pad character: 0x8349-0x835D On to field 003. 0x8369-0x8371 Press the 0x8374-0x8387 appropriate command 0x8391-0x83B3 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x83B9-0x83C6 ^F=next field 0x83CE-0x83DA ^F=next field 0x8449-0x8455 ^F=next field 0x8465-0x848E 6 CHR=041 NUM=003 LEN=005 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x8494-0x849C Item Name 0x84A0-0x84B2 ___________________ 0x84BA-0x84C2 Old Stock 0x84C6-0x84CA _____ 0x84D2-0x84E2 003/OLD STOCK 0x84E8-0x84EA 002 0x84F0-0x84FF 003/OLD STOCK 0x8505-0x8513 001/ITEM NUMBER 0x8519-0x852C Enter pad character: 0x8535-0x857F Here's field 003. Its definition is like the ITEM NAME field's definition. 0x8606-0x862F 6 CHR=053 NUM=004 LEN=005 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x8637-0x863F Old Stock 0x8643-0x8647 _____ 0x864F-0x8657 New Stock 0x865B-0x865F _____ 0x8667-0x8675 4/NEW STOCK 0x867B-0x8688 001/TRANSACT 0x868E-0x869D 003/NEW STOCK 0x86A3-0x86B6 Enter pad character: 0x86C5-0x8713 Take a look at field 004. It's similar to field 001--data comes from TRANSACT. 0x879A-0x87C3 6 CHR=065 NUM=005 LEN=005 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x87C9-0x87D1 New Stock 0x87D5-0x87D9 _____ 0x87E1-0x87E6 Update 0x87EA-0x87EE _____ 0x87F6-0x8801 5/UPDATE 0x8821-0x8860 Field 005 is not a file derived field. Its contents come from a 0x8867-0x88AB calculation--adding OLD STOCK to NEW STOCK. (The processing order of 0x88B2-0x88F9 fields is important. The calculation in field 005 depends on fields 003 0x8900-0x8940 and 004 for data. The data must be present in fields 003 and 004 0x8947-0x8966 before field 005 is calculated.) 0x89A8-0x89AC Press 0x89AF-0x89B0 C 0x89B7-0x89BD Press C 0x89FD C 0x8A05 C 0x8A16-0x8A3B Numeric/String? (N/S) 0x8A3E N 0x8A63-0x8AA7 This calculation is numeric--you're adding the numbers in two fields. 0x8AE3-0x8AE7 Press 0x8AEA-0x8AF1 RETURN 0x8AF4-0x8B04 to accept Numeric 0x8B10-0x8B32 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x8B38-0x8B48 RETURN=next item 0x8B50-0x8B5F RETURN=next item 0x8BCE-0x8BDD RETURN=next item 0x8BF5-0x8C0F Enter algebraic expression 0x8C16-0x8C1E UPDATE= 0x8C2E-0x8C53 Type OLD STOCK+NEW STOCK; press RETURN 0x8C7F-0x8C91 OLD STOCK+NEW STOCK 0x8CEC-0x8D12 Output field to file? 0x8D15 N 0x8D34-0x8D79 I skipped ahead to the last change you'll make. Usually the data in a 0x8D80-0x8DC6 report is sent (output) only to the report. To update a file, however, 0x8DCD-0x8E13 you'll also send the new, updated stock amount back to the MASTER file. 0x8EC7-0x8ED5 REPORT 0x8EDB-0x8EE6 \ 0x8EEC-0x8EFC MASTER FILE 0x8F0A-0x8F16 STOCK ON HAND 0x8F32-0x8F3E UPDATED 0x8F56-0x8F66 ITEM OLD 0x8F74-0x8F7C NEW STOCK 0x8FA1-0x8FB1 Hammer ...115 0x8FDA-0x8FEA Hammer 115 0x9011-0x9015 Press 0x9018-0x9019 Y 0x9022-0x9028 Press Y 0x9070 Y 0x907B-0x90A5 File number/name: ???/ 0x90DF-0x90F6 Send the data to MASTER. 0x9118-0x911F Type 002 0x914B-0x914D 002 0x9166-0x9169 002/ 0x916C-0x9171 MASTER 0x9185-0x9189 Press 0x918C-0x9192 RETURN 0x91B4-0x91B9 MASTER 0x91C4-0x91EE Field number/name: ???/ 0x9212-0x294E You'll want the updated stock amount to become Old Stock 0x9255-0x926C in the MASTER file. 0x9282-0x928C Type 003 0x92D3-0x92D6 003/ 0x92D9-0x92E1 OLD STOCK 0x92F5-0x92F9 Press 0x92FC-0x9302 RETURN 0x9324-0x932C OLD STOCK 0x9337-0x9361 Index field number/name: ???/ 0x9387-0x93C9 Last step: tell REDIT which report field is your Index field. 0x93E0-0x93EA Type 001 0x9416-0x9418 001 0x9431-0x9434 001/ 0x9437-0x9441 ITEM NUMBER 0x9449-0x947C You've finished! Time to end field definition. 0x9489-0x9491 Press the 0x9494-0x94A7 appropriate command 0x94B1-0x94D3 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x94DA-0x94EA ^C=end definition 0x94F2-0x9502 ^C=end definition 0x9547-0x9564 NUM=005 LEN=005 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x9575-0x9584 Inventory Report 0x9592-0x95D8 P Item Number Item Name Old Stock New Stock Update 0x95E8-0x962D _____ ___________________ _____ _____ _____ 0x964F-0x9670 Good work. You're ready to print. 0x9693-0x969B Press the 0x969E-0x96A8 form done 0x96AB-0x96B1 command 0x96BD-0x96DF Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x96E5-0x96F1 ^C=form done 0x96F9-0x9704 ^C=form done 0x9771-0x977E ^C=form done 0x978E-0x97DD 0x97E4-0x97F6 Enter exit command: 0x97FD-0x983D A=Abandon form-> start over S=save form -> end edit 0x9844-0x9890 C=save form -> Continue edit F=no save -> edit File definition 0x9897-0x98DD X=no save -> edit conditions R=save form -> Run the report 0x98E4-0x9922 SPACE=no save -> Continue edit (A/S/C/X/R/F/SPACE): 0x9929-0x9978 0x9980-0x99AD Go ahead and save your form and print it. 0x99BA-0x99C2 Press the 0x99C5-0x99D8 appropriate command 0x99E2-0x9A04 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x9A0A-0x9A27 R=save form -> Run the report 0x9A2F-0x9A4C R=save form -> Run the report 0x9A6A-0x9AB0 Do you want output to go to a disk file instead of the printer? (Y/N) N 0x9ACB-0x9B11 If you don't have a printer, you'd normally send output to a disk file. 0x9B17-0x9B60 If you have a printer, make sure your printer is ON and loaded with paper. 0x9B72-0x9B77 Press 0x9B7A-0x9B81 RETURN 0x9B84-0x9B98 if you have a printer 0x9B9E-0x9BA2 Type 0x9BA5-0x9BA7 Y 0x9BAA-0x9BC4 if you don't have a printer 0x9BCE-0x9BDE Press RETURN or Y 0x9C3D-0x9C68 Inventory Report 0x9C71-0x9CB4 Item Number Item Name Old Stock New Stock Update 0x9CBD-0x9CFD 001 Hammer 100 15 115 0x9D02-0x9D41 002 Saw 25 10 35 0x9D46-0x9D85 006 Pliers 30 25 55 0x9D8A-0x9DC9 004 Wrench 40 20 60 0x9E09-0x9E19 Congratulations, 0x9E1D-0x9E45 ! You've created a report that shows you 0x9E4B-0x9E90 the inventory that has changed. At the same time, REPORT updates your 0x9E96-0x9EB6 MASTER file each time you run it. 0x9EBE-0x9F01 ******************************************************************** 0x9FDD-0xA01E Inventory Report 0xA07F-0xA0C0 Item Number Item Name Old Stock New Stock Update 0xA121-0xA162 001 Hammer 100 15 115 0xA172-0xA1B3 002 Saw 25 10 35 0xA1C3-0xA204 006 Pliers 30 25 55 0xA214-0xA255 004 Wrench 40 20 60 0xA3D4-0xA40B Let's review. Transaction updating involves four steps: 0xA411-0xA43D 1. First you created forms and records. 0xA4C7-0xA4F5 2. Next you described the files to REDIT. 0xA4FB-0xA53C 3. Then you designed and defined the report fields in REDIT. 0xA558-0xA56D 001 HAMMER 0xA581-0xA583 100 0xA5F0-0xA631 4. Last, as you ran the report, the MASTER file was updated. 0xA637-0xA639 115 0xA64B-0xA64D 115 0xA6C4-0xA6C9 SAW 0xA6E8-0xA6FF 002 SAW 10 0xA711-0xA712 25 0xA77F-0xA780 35 0xA792-0xA793 35 0xA80A-0xA80F WRENCH 0xA81B-0xA81C 20 0xA82E-0xA845 004 WRENCH 20 0xA857-0xA858 40 0xA8C5-0xA8C6 60 0xA8D8-0xA8D9 60 0xAA02-0xAA0D That's it, 0xAA11-0xAA31 . You've completed the InfoStar+ 0xAA44-0xAA7A Tutor Lessons. You've done a great job and 0xAA8A-0xAAC0 learned a lot about InfoStar+. 0xAB16-0xAB4C When you want a brush-up, repeat any of the lessons. 0xAB5C-0xAB92 For more information about anything you've learned, 0xABA2-0xABD8 look in your InfoStar+ Training and Reference 0xABE8-0xAC1E Guides. 0xAC74-0xACAA It's been a pleasure working with you! 0xAE11-0xAE31 . You've completed the InfoStar+ 0xAE44-0xAE7A Tutor Lessons. You've done a great job and Program in Action